En el cielo
by Iunmo
Summary: Hacer el amor por primera vez es maravilloso, y más si estás con la persona de tus sueños. SoulxMaka. Lemon.


**En Tres Palabras**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong>_Soul Eater es propiedad intelectual de Atsushi Ohkubo y yo hago esto sin ánimos de lucro. No obstante, tampoco tolero el plagio._

* * *

><p><strong>Notas del capítulo: <strong>Aquí Ana, con la tercera resubida de "En Tres Palabras", amigos míos. He aquí mis palabras de aquel entonces (a quien se pregunte por qué no las borro o corrijo, o al menos les hago _algo_, le contestaré que es por vagancia):_ "¡Hola de nuevo! Siento haber tardado tanto en actualizar, pero entre lo vaga que soy y que no recibo demasiados reviews cada vez que subo algo nuevo, pues así voy, a paso de tortuga…_

_Bueno, entre los reviews que me respondían al tipo de drabble que debía escribir en esta ocasión predominaban sobre todo los de lemon y los de historia muy romántica, así que he optado por unirlos y hacer lemon romántico (^^). El resultado ha sido una historia un poco psicodélica que tal vez deje alguna cara de "wtf?", pero de la que estoy satisfecha. Así pues, he de disculparme con las personas que pidieron un drabble de humor, **Maka de la Paz** y **Minami Dreamer**. Lo siento, chicas, pero la mayoría de historias que tengo pensadas son comedias divertidas (o al menos pretenden serlo) y por eso creo que no pasa nada por ponerme a escribir cursiladas aunque sea por una vez. Igualmente, espero que os lo paséis bien leyendo este drabble. :)"_

* * *

><p><strong>3. En el cielo<strong>

La despertó la luz del sol en los ojos.

Giró en repetidas ocasiones la cabeza, tratando de deshacerse de aquel brillo anaranjado tan molesto que le punzaba los párpados, pero no lo consiguió. Finalmente, se dio por vencida y los abrió.

Lo primero que vio fue el cielo lleno de nubes teñidas de rosa matutino, y dos gruesas sogas que pendían desde algún punto entre ellas. Extrañada, se quitó las mantas de encima, se incorporó y cogió una entre los dedos.

Tardó unos instantes en recordar que estaban amarradas al lateral de un barco, y que eran la única sujeción que unía el pequeño bote salvavidas en el que se encontraba a algo tangible. También le vino a la cabeza el hecho de que debajo de ambas embarcaciones había más de mil metros de altura hasta llegar al suelo, y sintió un escalofrío.

Volvió la cabeza y observó el amanecer rojo encarnado que estaba teniendo lugar ante ella. Casi parecía que los jirones de nubes que se agrupaban en torno al sol habían sido colocados allí para hacer el acontecimiento todavía más bonito.

Resultaba curioso estar presenciando aquello desde una barquita flotante que se mantenía inmóvil en el aire, y que, por más que lo intentase, no podía concebirlo como un sueño.

Lo único que no había necesitado recordar era con quién estaba.

-Veo que ya te has despertado –dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

Miró hacia atrás.

Su compañero estaba detrás de ella, recostado en uno de los laterales de la balsa y con los codos apoyados a ambos lados de él. Mantenía la mitad inferior del cuerpo cubierto con las mantas de un modo que podía considerarse insinuante, y la miraba con una sonrisa torcida.

-Buenos días, dormilona.

-Soul…

El chico ladeó la cabeza y miró hacia el refulgente espectáculo de luz.

-¿No es un amanecer precioso?

Ella volvió la vista otra vez hacia el sol naciente con expresión distraída.

-Sí…

-Por eso te he traído.

Maka sintió que se le subía el color a las mejillas y se dio la vuelta, un tanto apurada. Pegó el pecho al lateral contrario en el que estaba apoyado Soul, de modo que el resplandor dorado le continuase acariciando una mejilla, cruzó los brazos sobre el borde y hundió la cabeza entre ellos.

Escuchó cómo su compañero se deslizaba hasta quedar justo detrás suya y le rodeaba la cintura con los brazos, atrayéndola hacia sí. Luego, apoyó la barbilla en el hueco de su hombro, de modo que su pelo blanco le hiciese cosquillas en la comisura de los labios, y la besó en el cuello mientras le pasaba las manos por debajo del jersey y empezaba a acariciarle el vientre.

La chica suspiró suavemente y reposó su cabeza en la de él, dándole a entender que se encontraba a gusto.

Permanecieron callados durante un rato, con los ojos cerrados y disfrutando del contacto.

Sin embargo, la necesidad de hacer una pregunta instigó a Maka a entreabrir los párpados.

-Soul.

-¿Sí?

-Este amanecer no es el único motivo por el que me has traído hasta aquí, ¿verdad?

-Tienes razón -contestó el albino-. También me apetecía dormir contigo.

-Sabes que no me refiero a eso.

El chico enmudeció unos instantes.

-¿A qué, entonces? –preguntó al final.

Maka contuvo un momento el aliento antes de responder.

-Aquí estamos muy alejados de los demás…Y no nos oirán ni verán hagamos lo que hagamos.

-No sé qué quieres decir –repuso Soul, fingiendo no haber captado el doble sentido de la frase.

-Sí lo sabes, Soul. Tan bien como yo.

A su espalda, su compañero volvió a guardar silencio, y luego exhaló un suspiro que se tornó en unas palabras firmes:

-Jamás te voy a presionar sobre ese tema, Maka.

La chica no respondió, pero tampoco mostró emoción alguna. Descruzó un brazo y empezó a acariciar la madera de la parte exterior de la barca, dibujando formas con el dedo.

-Dicen los rumores que todas las muchachas al lado de las que pasa Soul Evans se quedan embobadas con la boca abierta durante dos minutos –murmuró distraídamente en voz baja-. Dicen que, cuando se recuperan, corren a sus casas a adecentarse o al prado más cercano a coger cosas que puedan ayudarles a estar bonitas. A veces, tienen la suerte de encontrárselo de nuevo, y entonces él las conduce a un lugar apartado para quitarles la ropa como si fueran pétalos de las flores que llevan en el pelo…

-¿De dónde sacas esas ideas? –le preguntó Soul divertido, soltando una risita por lo bajo.

Maka imitó el gesto y se arrebujó más contra él.

-Aparte de que yo tampoco me he estrenado todavía –musitó su compañero.

-¿Por qué los chicos buenos creéis que tenéis que pedir siempre permiso para hacerlo? –inquirió ella de pronto.

El albino se apartó un poco de ella para mirarla a los ojos, sorprendido.

-¿Cómo?

-Sería mucho más fácil si simplemente os lanzaseis –arguyó ella.

-P-pero…

-Creerte que no te voy a dejar hacerme nada si no tienes primero mi consentimiento es muy honrado por tu parte, y algo ingenuo, pero…Me haces sentir como si estuviera hecha de cristal.

Su compañero hizo ademán de ir a decir algo, pero en el último momento optó por callarse y desviar la vista mientras adoptaba una expresión pensativa.

-Entonces –reflexionó en voz alta, hablando con parsimonia-, ¿quieres decir que…puedo…?

Ella inclinó la cabeza para disimular su rubor y esbozó una sonrisa.

-Sí.

Soul tardó unos segundos en reaccionar, y cuando lo hizo, volvió a estrecharla dulcemente contra su pecho y la besó en la nuca.

-Os tomo la palabra, señorita.

Maka soltó una breve carcajada, apoyó la cabeza sobre su hombro y cerró los ojos. Suspiró de nuevo para relajarse y esperó.

Sin dejar de abrazarla, el chico volvió a bajar las manos a su vientre y comenzó a recorrerlo de nuevo con los dedos por debajo del jersey, provocándola escalofríos. Poco a poco, las caricias fueron tornándose más audaces y empezaron a ascender lentamente, hasta toparse con el contorno de sus pechos. Tras detenerse un momento para rozarlos con cuidado, los dedos bordearon el torso de la chica y se detuvieron a su espalda, buscando el velcro del sujetador para abrirlo. Al cabo de unos segundos, Maka escuchó un ruidito sordo a su espalda y sintió la tela de la prenda deslizarse hacia abajo hasta caer en su regazo. La apartó rápidamente a un lado y dejó a Soul continuar.

El albino dirigió de nuevo las manos hacia delante y las posó con delicadeza sobre sus pequeños pechos. Los aferró con cuidado y empezó a masajearlos lentamente, pellizcando de vez en cuando su centro.

Maka se arqueó disimuladamente y abrió un ojo para mirarle. Soul le devolvió la mirada.

-¿No te está gustando? –preguntó preocupado.

-¿Llevabas esperando desde hace mucho? –inquirió Maka a su vez con cierta culpabilidad.

-Bueno…Sí, la verdad –admitió él.

-¿Y por qué no te fuiste con otra chica? Las tienes todas a tus pies –dijo ella apesadumbrada.

-Se te olvida que a quien quiero es a ti. –La sorpresa en el rostro de su compañera le ofendió un poco-. Me da igual lo que tenga que esperar para hacerte el amor, mientras pueda estar contigo.

Maka se dio la vuelta bruscamente, le echó los brazos al cuello, le besó con todas sus fuerzas y le tiró hacia atrás. Ambos aterrizaron pesadamente entre las mantas del suelo de la barca y Soul le devolvió el beso como pudo, apabullado por la súbita reacción de la chica. Sin embargo, él no tardó en contagiarse de su entusiasmo y se empezó a remover debajo de ella, demostrando su excitación. Cuando se separaron para tomar aire, se incorporó sujetándola de las caderas, sonrió con ironía y dijo:

-Vaya, parece ser que no soy el único que se ha estado reprimiendo, ¿eh?

-No es culpa mía comportarme así después de que me digas esas cosas -repuso ella ruborizada.

-Prosigamos, pues -sugirió el albino con malicia.

Se giró hasta quedar encima de ella, la tumbó con cuidado entre las sábanas y pegó su pubis contra el suyo. Maka notó algo duro contra su intimidad y empezó a respirar con agitación. Dejó que Soul le bajase la falda y le levantase la blusa para besarle los pechos, y, a su vez, ella le quitó la camiseta y le desabrochó el botón de los pantalones.

Finalmente, se quedaron desnudos por completo, con las prendas de ropa esparcidas a su alrededor y sintiendo el suave tacto de las mantas bajo ellos. Se observaron mutuamente con una mezcla de curiosidad, vergüenza y algo de temor, pensando en lo que iba a sentir el otro cuando empezasen.

-Estoy muy nerviosa -confesó Maka con voz queda.

-Tú misma dices siempre que la única manera de hacerle frente a los miedos es enfrentándose a ellos -dijo Soul. Mordisqueó suavemente sus sonrosados pezones y deslizó las manos por sus esbeltas piernas para acariciar su punto álgido.

-H-he dicho nerviosa, no...asustada. N-no tengo...miedo... -gimió la chica, estremeciéndose más y más a medida que los dedos del albino se familiarizaban con su húmeda entrada.

-Tienes razón. Lo siento.

Soul volvió a situarse encima de ella y volvió a unir sus zonas púbicas. Y esta vez, al no haber nada que lo impidiese, introdujo su miembro en el interior de su compañera tan lentamente como le fue posible.

-Ugh...

Cogió una manta y cubrió sus mitades inferiores con ella para que se sintieran más tranquilos. Maka enlazó sus piernas alrededor de su cintura y le atrajo más hacia sí, tratando de retener el mayor tiempo posible aquella nueva sensación.

Entonces, ambos alzaron la vista, y sus miradas se encontraron.

Sus muecas iniciales de indecisión terminaron transformándose en sonrisas, y él aproximó su cara a la de ella.

-Te quiero, Soul -susurró Maka antes de cerrar los ojos.

Por toda respuesta, el albino le acarició los labios y luego los besó con toda la dulzura de la que fue capaz.

-¡Kid! ¿Has visto a Soul?

El aludido se giró y miró a Black Star, que venía caminando hacia él haciendo resonar sus botas con fuerza sobre la cubierta.

-No. Y a Maka tampoco, ya puestos.

El ninja llegó a su lado y resopló con frustación.

-¡Joder! ¿Dónde demonios se habrán metido?

-Ni idea...

Se quedaron en silencio, uno admirando la simetría del barco en general y el otro rascándose la cabeza molesto. Éste último dejó de hacerlo al reparar en algo detrás del primero, y lo señaló.

-Oye, mira eso.

Kid se dio la vuelta de nuevo y observó lo que le estaba indicando Black Star. A unos pocos metros de ellos, en uno de los laterales del barco flotante, estaban amarradas las dos gruesas sogas del bote salvavidas. Si cualquiera se hubiese parado a mirarlas con detenimiento, se hubiera percatado de que vibraban continuamente.

Los dos chicos se aproximaron a ellas y Black Star tocó una con el dedo.

-¡Se mueve! -exclamó exaltado, como si hubiera hecho un gran descubrimiento.

Kid abrió la boca para añadir algo, pero la cerró de inmediato al comprender qué era lo que podía estar agitando las cuerdas. Su amigo también debió de pillarlo, porque le miró con los ojos muy abiertos dando un grito ahogado y luego se dirigió rápidamente hacia el lateral para mirar hacia abajo. Sin embargo, el hijo del shinigami le agarró de inmediato por el cuelo de la camiseta y tiró de él para apartarle del sitio.

-¡Oye, Kid! ¡¿Pero qué haces?

-Anda, vámonos de aquí. No seas cotilla, lo que estén haciendo no es asunto nuestro.

-Pero si ya lo sabemos, ¿qué hay de malo en mirar?

-Compórtate con dignidad y no te rebajes al nivel de un pervertido.

-¡_Soy_ un pervertido!

A Kid le costó mantener el semblante firme ante la despreocupada afirmación de Black Star, pero no dejó que le afectase y arrastró al chico tras de sí.

-He dicho que nos vamos.

-Eres un aguafiestas, ¿lo sabías?

Su amigo no le hizo caso y continuó alejándole del lugar donde estaban las sogas para reunirse con el resto de sus compañeros, que les esperaban para desayunar.

Y así, en algún discreto punto del cielo, una demostración de amor siguió teniendo lugar.

* * *

><p>Dios, ¡cómo se nota que esto lo escribí en verano! Mirad lo que puse:<p>

"En pocas horas estaré en Italia, admirando Roma… Aaaah, qué felicidad. Teniendo en cuenta de que soy fan acérrima de Hetalia (un anime en el que los personajes son los países, y en su mayoría los representan como tíos bien buenos), no puedo evitar pensar que voy a visitar al personaje que encarna a Italia del Sur y que es hermano del prota: Romano. _¡Chigi!_ XDD (Esto sólo lo entenderéis si también habéis visto la serie, es la muletilla típica de Romano que le sale al hablar cuando está nervioso).

Me pondré hasta arriba de ¡pastaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! (otra frase típica de la serie XD), pizza y helados. Mierda, voy a engordar…

En fin, espero que os haya gustado este drabble tan imperfecto y que, si os sobra tiempo, me dejéis algún review. _Ci vediamo! _(¡Nos vemos!)"

Tan sólo deciros que volví de Roma con más pena que gloria, chamuscada por el sol y por la sensación de estar más en Japón que en Italia por los turistas y con cierto bicho en el pelo que seguramente cogí en los autobuses y me amargó el resto de las vacaciones tratando de librarme de él. En calidad de persona que ha estado en Roma y ya va preparada para la próxima vez, os doy el único consejo que necesitáis: _Evitad el transporte público romano. _En serio. Ahí no han limpiado en la vida ni el metro ni los autobuses y se nota.

Por cierto, que sepáis que ahora también tengo fanfics de Hetalia XD


End file.
